


Fierce Assault

by Spleriia_Emperor_Splerii19



Category: Spleri, Zootopia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spleriia_Emperor_Splerii19/pseuds/Spleriia_Emperor_Splerii19
Summary: In great determination, 2 Zootopians and a Splerai'ian defector defiles a 'strict' Pacific empire for the liberation of the world's society against "wave of militarism".





	1. Departure

Inside the kitchen of a two-story apartment, Jack Savage was busy reading a newspaper while his mate Skye was drinking a soda can. The rabbit perked his ears up while reading the outrageous news headlines.

"Splerai'ian Emperor says that strict militarism were better than social interactions, official says"

Jack's frustration started to flare.

"I can't believe this!" Jack realized.

Skye was surprised to his anger.

"What?" Skye asked. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack shows Skye the newspaper.

"This monarch was getting himself corrupted in power." Jack said. "He's starting to threatened the world by his comments."

"He is." Skye replied with a nod. "What a troublemaker."

Skye continued on reading.

"It says here that Splerai Emperor Splero Kerano was far more antagonistic." Skye said.

"Far more antagonistic than President Duterte of the Republic Of The Philippines." Jack added.

Jack then grabbed the soda can and took a few sips from it.

"Anyway, Skye." Jack started. "Will our conference continue in the Hawaii?"

"Yes, Jack." Skye replied. "Why did you asked?"

"Nothing else." Jack answered.

Skye rolled the newspaper and places it on the table. She then took a glimpse on the pile of luggage that was being arranged on the living room floor.

"I guess those luggage will be enough for our conference in Honolulu, Hawaii." Skye hoped.

"Oh, yes." Jack said. "I already handled our passports as well."

"Really?" Skye realized. "When do we depart?"

"We'll depart tonight, Sweetheart." Jack replied. "At about 10 PM."

"Thanks, Jack." Skye thanked.

"Pleasure." Jack remarked.

...

By 9:30 PM, Jack and Skye were preparing themselves to the trip. With Jack wearing his iconic tuxedo-like clothes and Skye wearing her iconic red dress, they left the apartment.

"Hope Chief Bogo and the others in the ZPD would miss us." Jack said.

"They will, Jack." Skye replied. "If they care, though."

Jack scoffs. He then call a cab and as they embarked, the duo were on route to Zootopia International Airport. During the trip to the airport, they kept looking on the windows to the crowd of Zootopians protesting in the streets. To keep the stress away, Jack started to read a magazine while Skye listened to Gazelle's famous songs from her phone. The duo finally arrived at the airport by 9:45 PM, despite the intense rush-hour traffic. Upon disembarking the taxi car, a DHC-5 Buffalo with orange-yellow livery and Splerai'ian markings were just getting it's engines started.

"That must be our ride, Skye." Jack said.

Skye removed her headphones. She was surprised to see the aircraft that rested on the airport's apron.

"Seriously?" Skye asked.

A Splerai'ian pilot then approached to the duo.

"Good evening, guys." The Splerai'ian greeted. "I'm Antono Leanuro."

"How do you do, sir?" Jack greeted back.

"Greetings." Skye followed.

"I will be your pilot for the trip to Hawaii." Antono said.

"I could see by that." Jack remarked.

Antono extends his hands.

"Please, guys. Give me your luggage and we'll be departing at once." Antono said.

Jack and Skye handed him their bags. The trio then boarded the DHC-5 Buffalo. Inside, 2 more Splerai'ian crew members were present.

"Please buckle on for the flight, guys. We're leaving." Antono reminded.

With that said, everyone sat down and strapped in. Antono wore the headphones over his head and switched on the radio.

"Zootopia Tower, this is Splerai 12017. Requesting taxi to Runway 5L."

"Splerai 12017, this is Zootopia Tower. Cleared to taxi and hold short on Runway 5L."

"Cleared to taxi and hold short on Runway 5L, Splerai 12017."

The plane started to taxi onto the runway. Jack and Skye were sitting on the seat that views the left engine.

"We're finally moving." Jack said.

"At long last." Skye replied with a relieved tone.

"When we get there, we'll have our conference with the other Zootopians in no time." Jack remarked.

Skye nodded.

"Zootopia Tower, this is Splerai 12017. Ready to go from Runway 5L. VFR on Romeo-Juliet-Alpha-Echo."

"Splerai 12017, cleared for take off on Runway 5L."

Antono then faced Jack and Skye.

"Guys, here we go." Antono reminded.

He then returned to radio the tower again.

"Cleared for take off on Runway 5L, Splerai 12017."

With that, the plane carrying Jack Savage and Skye Walker finally departed from Zootopia International Airport. They were on route for Hawaii.


	2. In-flight Discussion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the flight from Zootopia to Hawaii, Jack and Cynthia realized Antono was actually a dissident against the Splerai dynasty. Upon realizing that, the Zootopians were getting interested on something else.

When the DHC-6 Buffalo finally flew to a stable level in the skies high above the Pacific, the 2 Zootopians can now move around freely inside the cabin. Just as Jack unbuckled from his seat, Antono approached him.

"So, Jack." Antono started. "Let me ask you something."

"Hmm?" Jack responded.

"Why both you and Cynthia Walker were going to Hawaii?" Antono asked.

The vixen then grabbed his paw.

"Should we tell him?" Cynthia asked.

Jack gave her a nod before facing Antono.

"We're heading for Hawaii because me and my partner will be attending a Zootopian conference there." Jack explained.

"What will you guys be discussing on your conference there, eh?" Antono asked.

"About the society's security." Cynthia answered.

"Wha?" Antono sputtered. "S-Society's Security, Miss?"

Cynthia nodded.

"You mean the issue that was on the paper?" Antono realized.

"That's the one, man." Jack replied. "We're heading for that conference to avert the so-called "Wave Of Militarism" of the de facto Splerai dynasty."

"I see." Antono said. "That's interesting."

"By the way, why are you a bit eager to ask us about our personal plans?" Jack noticed.

"Are you spying on us?" Cynthia added.

"No, guys." Antono replied. "In fact, I too was a dissident to the "Wave Of Militarism"."

Jack and Cynthia were perked upon hearing him.

"You mean?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to attend that conference as well." Antono replied. "Along with the other Splerai'ians who wanted to oust Emperor Splero and to liberate the world's society from his growing antagonism."

Both the rabbit and the vixen were surprised to hear what he just said.

"You're a Splerai'ian, dude." Jack said. "That will be impossible for you to do that."

"Oh but I can, Mr. Savage." Antono replied. "I'm an ex-General Of The Royal Splerai'ian Forces."

"So you went AWOL just to support the Zootopians and other individuals that opposed strongly against Splero?" Cynthia asked.

Antono nodded. Jack and Cynthia were shocked.

"Anyway." Antono continued. "Let's continue on."

He then shows them a letter.


End file.
